Tell Me You Love Me
by HavenCraze
Summary: Sometimes actions don't speak louder than words. Sometimes you need to hear someone's feelings to truly believe it. OneShot-NaruSasu-Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I got the idea from a yaoi manga I was reading… so… Well, some of it is original… Heh heh… -cries-**

* * *

**Title**: Tell Me you Love Me

**Author**: HavenCraze

**Genre**: Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Warnings**: Uhm… Yaoi. Slight OOC, but I think if Sasuke truly loved Naruto that he'd probably have to get over his social retardation at least for a moment. Naruto is dense even though he reads people so well.

*Also* I was writing this in first person because that's just how it wanted to be written, but a few times I suddenly switched over to third and well… I believe I got it all, but If not… Sorry…

**Summary**: Sometimes actions don't speak louder than words. Sometimes you need to hear someone's feelings to truly believe them.

**A/N:** So hopefully this can hold you guys over for the next update of Not So Stranded. If you have no idea what that is, you should totally check it out! –Shameless advertisement indeed- Anyways I hope you enjoi~!

* * *

Some say that in relationships, it's the person confessed to that's hurt the most in the end. I used to not believe that but it seems fate has done everything in its power to prove me wrong. I was truly happy at one time, but it seems it's all been taken away from me.

5 Months Ago

"Sasuke..." I heard Naruto's voice calling to me softly, softer then I'd ever heard. Right then I knew he had something very important to tell me, either that or he was dying, but who am I kidding? He wouldn't ever die so easily, that's one of the reasons I loved him. Love him.

"Hn, dobe?" I questioned in our usual endearments. We had been calling each other 'dobe' and 'teme' for as long as I could remember, they had become a sort of nickname to us, something reserved only for each other. But instead of his usual comeback, he faltered, hesitated. Naruto never hesitated. This brought be on edge, worry threatened to show through my mask. Had he found out about my feelings? Was he going to tell me that he didn't want to be friends anymore? Did I disgust him?

"I..." His cheeks were red, his eyes covered meekly behind his golden locks.

I was starting to panic, my hands felt shaky and my knees began to lock under my weight.

"You?" I repeated, hated the slight crack in my voice. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but somehow, Naruto was always able to read me like an open book. My stumble caused him to look up, almost startled about the tiny crack in my cool exterior. His eyebrows creased right down the middle, his eyes looking more mature than he ever acted.

For once, I had no idea what my expression held in that moment, but whatever it was I wished to keep forever because what happened next changed my life completely. Whatever my face held caused his eyes own to become determined on whatever he was set on doing. Doing. Naruto had always been a do-er. Think later, do now. That's also another thing I loved about him. I, on the other hand, have to think things through. Not that it took a long time, my mind was not as slow as his, or most people my age, but I always had to think things though, every single possibility weighed and calculated. Well, it wasn't always a bad thing; it really helped with schooling.

But Naruto, he causes me to stop thinking correctly. He makes me 'do' things in fits of passion, things I'd never do otherwise and it's... it's amazing. Especially in that moment. The moment where he pushed me against the wall, maybe he was afraid I'd allude him, but then he... he pressed his lips to mine, and kept then there for seconds, minutes, hours. I don't even know, but before long I was 'do'ing. I was kissing him back. Not overly so, it was more of an instinct really. It was over before long, before it could be anything that held the passion I held for him.

I could feel my eyes in their widened position, the only outward sign I understood what he'd just done to me.

"I like-" He paused and looked to his left, gathering courage, maybe. "No. Sasuke, I love you. Please go out with me."

Needless to say, I was stunned. Flabbergasted. Shell-shocked. Mind blown. The only thing my otherwise useless brain could come up with was 'okay.' The love of my life just confessed to me, and my stunted emotional retardation could only allow me to say, 'okay.'

He smiled. It wasn't one of those grins that he showed to his friends either. It was a beautiful upturn of his soft (as I just discovered), pink lips. His eyes lit up as the ocean is illuminated by the sun. His cheeks tinted a royal red, obvious even on his tanned skin. The most beautiful man in the world gave me his best lover's smile and all I could reply with was a nod and an eye turn. But really, I couldn't even look at him. I was afraid of what I would do. I'd loved him for so long, held back for so long, and suddenly he's confessing his love to me, kissing me. The boy I knew for the large and not so secret crush on Sakura, our childhood friend, confessed to me, a guy. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

But he understood. He raised his hand to caress my heated cheek and brought my gaze to his, only then did he kiss me again.

And again.

And again.

...

It had been 2 month since we'd gone out. Although it probably wasn't obvious in my outward ways, I was blissful. We still fought like mad, people commented that we started going into 'married couple' territory in our arguments, but we were happy. I was happy. He continued to kiss, among other more things that involved lots of pleasured moans and loud screams of our given names. Our closer friends had guessed that we were going out. We told them officially after three weeks.

After that we held hands. It was the most amazing feeling; his hands were big and warm, completely surrounding mine in their heat. Of course I wasn't one to give in so easily, so sometimes I'd makes him work for it, the complete opposite of what I felt, but he gave me that knowing look and held on tighter. At these moments I'd always duck my head to hide a slight blush I knew he wouldn't let me blame on the cold.

...

Another month passed and things started changing just enough to be noticeable. I know I'm not one to show my feelings, but I thought it was enough that he could read me. I suppose I can't always be right. At this thought I cringed and pushed off the idea and decided to wait for Naruto to bring it up. He talked nonstop anyways, it would come up. He started giving me these complicated looks, looks beyond his acting age, looks that made me nervous. I suppose my pride is a thing to be revered; the pride of an Uchiha is like no other.

...

In the fourth month of our relationship we started drifting. I had no idea what to do. The cause of this was never brought up and when I ever asked he'd just look at me as if I were supposed to know. But it was his thing to read me; I'd never have to because he was never one to keep anything inside. He was so expressive, and outgoing. What was I doing wrong?

We went on a date one night. And Naruto, he kept touching people in the most subtle ways. Mostly women because that was who would normally hit on him. He would chat with them and flirt while giving me sly glances from under his eyelashes. It hurt, god, it hurt. He knew what he was doing, it was deliberate. If he was trying to punish me he was successful.

A few nights of this happening and I got it. He was tired of me, of my stoic attitude. He didn't want to hurt me, but he also wanted to show me that he wanted to move on. So I didn't get mad when he continually flirted in front of me, I cast my gaze down and submitted. Yes, normally I would fight for what was mine, anything that was mine was no one else's, but I loved him. If he was not happy with me then I would not keep him here leashed up as a dog. I loved the happy Naruto and if he couldn't be that Naruto with me, then I would... not keep him tied down. Needless to say I felt positively horrid in these days. I knew what was to come in the end, but no amount of preparing could have helped my situation.

...

Yesterday, he broke up with me.

...

"_I've had it!" Naruto yelled. "I can't stand this! Sasuke, we are over." His eyes held fire in them as if he were just waiting for me to challenge his decision. _

_The love of my life broke up with me and my only response was, "Is that so?"_

_Brilliant. Naruto always did stunt my brain process. _

"_Is that all you have to say?" _

_I could not bare to look at him any longer. I reached for my glass of strong liquor because I would need it and more. I took a swig to cover my pain and pulled out my fiercest mask. "What do you mean?" Because really, what was there to say? He'd moved on. He wanted someone else. He liked girls to begin with; I suppose I should be happy I got five months out of him._

_I didn't meet his eyes per say, but I stared right in between. I couldn't bring myself to look any further but my pride forced me to torture myself that much. He gave an angry huff and stalked away, leaving me behind to stare at his back. I looked down at my plate as if it had magically appeared in front of me and twirled my fork in the noodles. I was just dumped by the love of my life; I felt I could delve in some form of misconduct. _

_After finishing my drink I realized I had driven. If I was to get home I needed to be sober. I may have been heartbroken, but I would not allow unruly behavior of that extent. There would not be headlines in tomorrow's paper reading about the "youngest heir to the Uchiha fortune died in car accident after drinking away his sorrows."_

_Why would Naruto confess if he was just going to go back to tits? Did he not know I was completely gay? If he wanted a toy he could have... I sighed. I he was just curious he wouldn't have told me the unnecessary lie about him loving me. It had to be true at one point because he never lies. What had changed?_

...

"Sasuke." The voice on the other line was superficially bored, but I had known Shikamaru long enough to understand that there was an undertone of concern.

"Shikamaru." I greeted back, my voice deceivingly level after the two weeks it took the train that back to normal after I was so sharply shattered.

"Ino went to a bar tonight. Come with me to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

I knew that wasn't the truth. Shikamaru was worried about me and was trying to show me in a way that allowed me to either accept his concern or continue to wallow in my pain while nursing a bottle of vodka, the real stuff that could knocked out any American born drunk.

I pondered his invitation, weighed the pros and cons. If I went with him I could most likely get him to buy all the alcohol I would consume, as I was the one in most need. Not that it was needed, but I had to have some plausible excuse as to why I was going to a place that required social behavior. I gave him the affirmative and grabbed my keys before he stopped me telling me he'd drive. There was no doubt in my mind that I was getting drunk tonight.

The phone rang signaling his arrival and I grabbed my coat on the way out of my condo.

...

We'd gotten to the bar an hour ago. I was on my third scotch when I heard it. That laughter. My hand clenched around my glass and my whole body stiffened. I couldn't have been noticeable unless you were really looking. Shikamaru stopped mid-sentence and lazily threw his eyes over his shoulder, his gaze somewhat troubled. I immediately knew he had nothing to do with this.

I cleared my throat and gestured for him to continue. He did.

Another hour went by of that laughter. It was so loud and painful to my ears, to my heart. My expression remained stoic and my eyes grew cold. I suppose my fist had turned white around my fifth glass.

I turned and stared after the bubbling laughter. My eyes widened just so when I caught his gaze. He abruptly turned leaving me, again, alone only to face his back.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked in his whispered, lazy drawl.

"I'm fine." But it was too sudden, too panicked.

"You aren't," he said, tossing back the final sip of his first shot of _sake_. "You are still in love with him." I ordered my sixth.

...

Hours later, I seriously began to hate my lineage; our tolerance for alcohol was godly and I needed the exact opposite. Shikamaru was on his third drink, whether it be his laziness that deemed it too troublesome to lift the glass or his distaste of the horrid stuff I didn't know, but he was a shitty drinking partner. I guess I was too in that I wasn't anywhere near drunk off my ass enough.

I sighed and brought in a deep breath. My lungs froze when that scent filled my nostrils. The scent that plagued my senses for the past fortnight I've spent without it in my bed.

I turned and breathed in the scent again. It mingled with cheap booze and perfume.

"So this is my replacement? Shikamaru?" He was angry. Why? Maybe I was more affected by the alcohol coursing through my veins than I thought.

Shikamaru was the first the respond, his offense immediate and unhidden. "Are you drunk?" He was not gay. Naruto knew that. Naruto also knew that Shikamaru was absolutely and resolutely in love with our other childhood friend, Ino.

"Yeah? So? I know what I'm doing!" His eyes were dazed with intoxication, but he remained solidly on his feet.

Shikamaru huffed and rolled his eyes mumbling a 'troublesome' before standing up and wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You need to go home."

Shikamaru sent a small apologetic glance towards me before stalking out with the blonde. I don't know why, and I don't _care_ why, but I followed. I walked three steps behind them, forcing myself to ignore his drunken ramblings.

I followed them to a park where Shikamaru lugged Naruto into a sitting position on the bench under a tree. I kept my distance but Shikamaru waved my closer. Braving it, I followed his order.

"I'm leaving him in your hands, I'm tired of this." Knowing Shikamaru, he was probably tired on this, in the simplest form of the word. He gave no offense, so I took none.

Naruto had his eyes closed and I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, it would be just like him to fall asleep in such a place. He groaned and reached for his head signaling the need to fill his body with water. I glanced towards the soda machine I knew was by the public bathroom and trudged over. No one was around so I allowed myself to slouch.

Coming back I reached out the water bottle and watched him take it cautiously. Instead of drinking, he slammed it on the seat beside him. It took all my lineage background to keep face.

"You are always the same!" He yelled at me, not bothering to get up even in his angered disposition.

"What do you mean?" Yes, alcohol, I feel you in my blood.

"You!" This time he pointed. "We break up and you are still so unaffected! I loved, love you so much and yet you can't return my feelings. Was I only a sex friend for you? A convenient lay? You thought that since it was me I would be able to forgive you after this?"

I remained silent and he continued quieter this time.

"We were only sex friends...weren't we?"

How...? How could he say such a thing? I thought he knew, knew that I loved him. He knows that I'm terrible at showing any feelings superficially, is that not enough for him? What more can I do to show him how much I love him? I can't be expressive about my feelings like him, I don't know how. Did I... Did I ever tell him? I scoffed inwardly. Of course I didn't. My gaze was downturned, looking at m feet but not really seeing, my vision was blurry with emotion I had no control over, emotion that can only be caused by Naruto. A sex friend? My feelings have been reduced to that of a sex friend?

I mouthed the words of my confession with no outwards sound; the words had never been permitted an existence to the outside world. Those words were for me alone, a secret I'd been keeping since the first time Naruto turned his brilliant smile towards me. How could he expect me to change after such a long time of keeping this secret? Then I realized he had no idea how long I had kept my love for him buried deep within myself. He couldn't have known unless I had told him. I needed to say it. I needed to tell him I loved him. He needed to _hear_ it.

"I do love you." I could only conjure up enough courage to say it in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear it. I knew this was my one chance; if I had to say it anymore tonight I would only crawl back into my shell perhaps losing any chance afterward.

Naruto froze, the bottle dropping from the bench to echo on the pavement beneath, and then all was quiet but the wind's rustling in the autumn leaves.

"What?" His expression was urgent as the raised from the seat and clutched onto my arms. I was... I was scared, but the look in his crystalline sapphire eyes gave me to strength to repeat it.

"I love you."

His eyebrows creased in disbelief before his crumpled into my arms, his broad shoulders lined against my chest. We sank to the group in an exhausted heap. I knew he needed to hear the rest.

"I've loved you since that day in the 10th grade when you showed me your grades, thanking me for helping you study even though I did it so reluctantly with you and I both hated every moment of it. He fought so many times through the solving of the right answers. I remember you mom had to pull us apart when you wouldn't believe I was right and hit me. After all the tests you ran into my classroom, right past Sakura and into my arms. We fell out of my chair and onto the cold linoleum." I closed my eyes remembering the feel of his hand clutching my shoulder, his legs around my waist. At that time he had been smaller, less broad. I always teased him about his height then.

"Then... then you gave me this smile. It wasn't a grin like usual, but an actual smile completely happy and grateful that I helped you with such a small thing..." I drifted off stuck between memory and worry for his trembling body in my arms. He was so much bigger now.

I couldn't continue after that, I was entirely incapable of continuing my confession, panic rose through my chest, completely sobering my mind. I was shaking, from the sudden cold or the flood of feelings I had just uncovered to the one I love the most, I didn't know. I had never spoken a word of this to anyone, Itachi might have guessed me feelings, hell Shikamaru had known before I did, but I had never spoken my feeling aloud at any extent. The sudden emptiness I felt form the place I kept this large secret began to overtake my mind and body like a black swirling curse. Its storms raged beneath my skin, its turbulent winds clashed with my calm exterior. I felt ready to bolt. I never showed such emotion in front of anyone. I didn't know how.

I was so lost in my own downpour that I took no notice of the ocean blues that watched me silently, their gaze widened impossibly.

"Sa...suke?"

The next thing I knew, lips were crashing into mine, a violent distraction to the hurricane within me. Hot hands flew over my cool skin setting fire in their wake; it was all I could do to keep myself sane on the cold cement of the lonely midnight park. Naruto's hands made their way into my inner thigh, brushing again my need. God, I needed him. After two weeks of drought my body was pliant in his arms. Luckily this called for no words of encouragement, no more words of passionate emotion. He knew.

He groaned irritatedly, and stood up, hauling me behind him. I made a noise of confusion before it downed on me that we were positively public. I followed obediently for once in my life as he hurriedly dragged me the two block to his apartment. Key insertion took an ungodly amount of time.

We stumbled over the threshold, barley remembering to shut the door behind us and blindly traveled the twisted way to his bedroom, stopping along this wall or that surface for rough foreplay. By the time we did make it too his bedroom, our clothes had been discarded, our lips were bruised and kiss swollen and we each sported enough kiss marks to lay claim to what was ours.

In bed we had the most violently passionate love anyone in existence could ever partake in. I clawed at his back hard enough to draw blood, but it only served as a stimulate, the pain lingering and intensifying the euphoria. With my eyes alone I begged him to kiss me until I could move my lips no longer, with my hands I dove him deeper and harder into my body.

After two week, two weeks without this man, I did not last long, but neither did he proving he missed me just as much as I missed him. In the final throws of our passion, he wrapped him tan hand around my length in smooth quick motions and we came, each other's names on each other's tongue.

Together we collapsed back onto the bed in a heap of mingled, heavy breathing and pounding hearts. Naruto pulled himself out of me and lay next to me, pulling me into his chest. We faced each other, him breathing my air just as I breathed his. Our legs were tangled, our arms tightly around the other.

"Tell me," he breathed, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead from the exertion of our previous activities.

I looked down towards his chest biting my lip. I felt too vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Teme," he growled, pulling my chin upward with his forefinger. "Tell. Me."

My eyes narrowed. He needed to hear it. I needed to say it. So I did.

Tears grew in his eyes, eyes that looked far too innocent. He pulled me closer, placing his cheek against mine. I could feel the wetness from his tears and it ripped me apart. Why couldn't I have just said it before? Why couldn't he have just trusted Naruto enough to tell him, to show him his feelings?

I curled my hands into Naruto's damp hair, massaging my digits against the scalp lightly. I felt myself take on a soft, barely there smile at the shudder that my motions produced from my lover. My eyelids drooped in a way I would only allow in front of my Naruto before I felt him pull back just enough to meet my eyes, his expression meek. "Does this..."

I tilted my head as best as I could in our laying down position.

"Does this mean we are back together?"

I stared at him dumbfounded. Surely there had to be a limit to his stupidity.

"Dobe," I teased with mock annoyance. I pulled him tightly against me before he could protest the name calling, my arms enveloping him in a hug. I seems, tonight I was showering him with all sorts of rare affections.

Before he fell into a deep slumber, I whispered into his ear, "Of course we are."

I allowed myself to relax in his warm embrace before I also succumbed into a deep restful sleep.

**End**

Review because it makes me happy! –giggles- I hoped it was satisfactory. I've never written a lemon/lime before so I didn't want to go into too much detail or you'd probably notice… uhm… -clears throat- Hopefully it's okay for now… Heh Heh

Until next time~ ('.')('.') *hugs*


End file.
